


The Girl Who Made A God

by Raikcaa



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Loves Jester Lavorre, Gen, I love jester ok, POV The traveler, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikcaa/pseuds/Raikcaa
Summary: How the Traveler became a god, and how he loves a little blue tiefling.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & The Mighty Nein, Jester Lavorre & The Traveler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Girl Who Made A God

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because Im catching up on critical role and I love Jester so much!!!

Once upon a time there was a girl. A girl who watched the world from a small window, a world that she would once see but not today. A girl with the skin of the ocean, small little horns that hid in a ruffle of blue hair, a little tail peeked out from under her skirts. 

It was a beautiful day when he decided to talk to her. 

He introduced himself as the Traveler. He might have mentioned that he had godly powers. He might have tried to impress her. 

He never intended the lie to go as far as it did. 

The girl’s name was Jester Lavorre. She was fun. She was entertaining and her imagination ran wild. Oh how she would be a precious ally.

Precious indeed. 

The Traveler, as he was now called, fed her stories. Stories or perhaps lessons of life. The balance of the world. 

He taught her how to make fun of life yet treat it respectfully. Balance was important for pranks. Oh, how Jester Lavorre was wonderful at pranks. 

The worlds that the Traveler spoke of were only dreams to the little girl. She was stuck in her tower and feared she could never escape, she only knew the world through the window before the Traveler visited. 

He visited often and brought new stories each time. He told her of how the world was created. How the stars and the sun were made from sparkles of magic. 

He told her of the different people. Stories of twin half elves, from gnomes to goliath. These stories were worth more in gold. 

Of course he was a god in the eyes of a girl. He brought knowledge and lessons only someone of great power would know. 

In exchange for the power he granted her, he got a friend. A friend of a believer, he would not have to be so lonely any more. 

So he went along with it, he played his part. He became the Traveler.

He heard her prayers for an adventure, a life that would let her see worlds so far away. He heard her prayers for her mother and herself. He let her pray. 

To his credit those prayers were heard. 

The girl became a young woman. The girl got to leave, even if it was more by force and sadness. Through her mistakes he encouraged her. 

He encouraged her to travel. To see the world he told her of and add to it. 

Make it wonderful, and of course spread the word of the almighty Traveler. Maybe he started to embrace his role as the so-called god. 

She took his words seriously. 

The girl found herself among friends. New companions other than the Traveler. Friends that were undeniably real, not someone like himself. He felt bittersweet. 

For her, she had allies, friends, people to hold her head and comfort her. People that she could see the world with. 

Was this a sensation of jealousy? Perhaps, but Jester Lavorre still sought out the Traveler and his godly wisdom. Despite newer distractions, she still felt passion for him. She still prayed. 

Seeing her happy, it led the Traveler to come to a decision. He chose to act. He chose to become a god that she would believe in. 

The Traveler watched as the girl painted graffiti holy places, pranked, and spread joy to the world. He would do the same. The Traveler started to visit other people. Create history. Create an actual religion and rally people. 

He did this for Jester Lavorre. 

He didn’t know why he wanted to play along with this fantasy and keep making it real. 

Jester Lavorre, the girl who everyone slowly fell in love with. A girl who bore her heart and held it out for others. 

How kind. 

How she had so much love in the world. 

The Traveler watched her fall in love, just as much as he heard her prayers like a song on loop.  
Jester’s mother, the Ruby of the Sea, loved her little sapphire. So much in fact, Marion would have given this girl the world. 

Nott the Brave! Or rather Veth Bernatto the Brave loved her friend. Close and fun, they are a certain kind of chaos. A chaos that fuels itself on each other, it was very entertaining to watch.

Fjord Stone, a man who Jester was infatuated with as soon as her eyes met his. The Traveler wasn’t sure he was worth such love, he was worried her heart would break. 

Mollymauk. A fallen soul. They were great friends. Jester still grieves and blames part of herself. She still prays for the Traveler to take his soul back, he could not though. 

Caduceus Clay became another friend with another god. Or goddess. The Traveler wasn’t jealous at all, not one bit. Not because of how nice Mister Clay was but because of how powerful the Wild Mother was, it made him wonder if Jester felt less powerful then Mister Clay. 

Yasha, the strong fallen angel. She and Jester were very different people, but very similar to. It was a strange friendship, but also balanced and mutual in a sense. 

Caleb, a man who would never admit it but the Traveler knew that look, that look of love. A love from a distance, the man thought himself something that was not worthy of her glory. He still loved her. Much like the Traveler himself. 

Oh Beauregard. Now this was interesting. This particular had slowly fallen in love with her. A friend to a lover. The Traveler liked this one, smart and cunning, he would give this one her blessing for sure. 

Jester was loved dearly by the people by her side. He wasn’t alone in that any more. 

Was he now a lie? Could he ever tell her the truth? Yet he still tried to become something like the truth… because of her, he tried to be something. 

Something that she could love as much as he loved her, as much as they all loved her. 

She was precious, a jewel. She was the heart of the many lives, she was the heart and soul of the Mighty Nein. 

It's a simple reason, but it's how he became a God. 

And he needed help. He needed her to teach him more. 

Soon he would tell her the truth about himself, about the Traveler and Artagan. 

The truth of how she created a God.


End file.
